1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a photosensitive resin composition for a color filter and a color filter formed thereby. More particularly, the invention is related to a photosensitive resin composition for a color filter having high contrast, low post-baking color difference, and good linearity of high precision pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the color filter has been widely used in applications such as color liquid crystal displays, color fax machines, and color cameras. Moreover, with the ever expanding market demand for imaging equipment such as the color liquid crystal display, the production techniques of the color filter are also diversifying so as to meet the need of the market demand.
The color filter is generally manufactured by forming, for instance, red, green, and blue pixels on a transparent glass substrate via a method such as dyeing, printing, electro-deposition, or pigment dispersion. Generally, to further increase the contrast of the color filter, a light-shielding layer (also referred to as a black matrix) can further be disposed between pixel color layers formed by the pixels.
In the average color filter, the photosensitive resin composition used for red pixels is C.I. pigment red 254 (that is, a diketopyrrolopyrrole chloride pigment), which can increase brightness but has poor contrast.
The research of Japanese Laid-Open No. 1999-231516 and International Publication No. 2009/144115 further disclose that using a diketopyrrolopyrrole bromide pigment can improve brightness and contrast at the same time. However, the diketopyrrolopyrrole bromide pigment has the drawbacks of large post-baking color difference and poor linearity of high precision pattern.
Therefore, how to improve the issues of large post-baking color difference and poor linearity of high precision pattern at the same time so as to meet the need of the current industry is an issue that those skilled in the art urgently need to solve.